Can I?
by BaekhyunSamaa
Summary: Aku bukanlah seseorang yang gampang kau hafal saat pertama kali kau lihat. Aku bukanlah seorang yang ceria, yang bisa membuat semua orang tertawa karena leluconnya. Bukan juga seorang yang memiliki wajah sempurna, bukan pula seseorang dengan harta dan tahta. Walau begitu tak bolehkah aku mengharapkan hidup yang sempurna? EXO Fanfiction. Kaido, Sudo, Sulay. Hope you Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

Aku bukanlah seseorang yang gampang kau hafal saat pertama kali kau lihat. Aku bukanlah seorang yang ceria, yang bisa membuat semua orang tertawa karena leluconnya. Bukan juga seorang yang memiliki wajah sempurna, bukan pula seseorang dengan harta dan tahta.

Walau begitu tak bolehkah aku mengharapkan hidup yang sempurna?

**BaekhyunSamaa Present**

**Can I?**

.

.

.

Angin berhembus kencang menuju wajahku, terpantul kasar oleh kacamata tebalku. Aku terus membolik-balik buku yang kubaca, mencoba menikmati kesendirianku. Kesendirianku? Kenapa aku sendirian?

Karena aku bukan siapa-siapa

Hanya seorang kutu buku yang tak disadari keberadaannya

Anak pendiam yang tak ada yang mau menjadikannya lawan bicara

Seorang pria kesepian yang tak punya teman

Apalagi sahabat

Beberapa orang melangkah menuju kearahku, kemudian duduk didepanku, membuat aku sedikit tergugup dan mengangkat buku yang kubaca hingga menutupi wajah. Entah apa yang motifku melakukan hal itu, yang jelas itulah kebiasaan yang selalu kulakukan.

"Hei, Kai… Kau tahu tidak?" seorang pria tinggi menjulang mulai membuka percakapan.

Lawan bicaranya bergeming, masih terfokus pada lagu yang didengarnya.

"Kai, kau mendengarku, kan?" pria itu mencabut headset yang menempel ditelinga lawan bicaranya, yang otomatis membuat pria berkulit tan itu menoleh. "Apa?!" balasnya kelihatan kesal.  
Pria tinggi itu tersenyum lebar, lalu menyodorkan sebuah kertas berwarna kuning muda pada Kai. "Dia menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu".

Pria tan tadi mendengus, lalu meletakkan kembali kertas itu diatas meja_. 'Birthday Party'_. Kira-kira begitulah tulisan yang kubaca dari balik bukuku.

"Kau mau menjodohkannya denganku? Ayolah _Hyung_, bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tidak tertarik pada wanita?" Terdengar sedikit nada kesal disuaranya.

Pria yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu tertawa renyah, lalu membalas perkataannya. "Kau tahu Kai, sikapmu yang menolak gadis-gadis itu malah membuat mereka semakin penasaran, kau tahu? Lebih baik kau memacari mereka sebentar lalu memutuskannya sepertiku, agar mereka tak mengejarmu lagi!"

Sang lawan bicara mendecih pelan, membuat Chanyeol mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang entah berarti apa.

Mendengar percakapan itu dapat kusimpulkan, merekalah yang disebut orang-orang popular.

.

.

.

Kumasukkan buku diktatku, setelah guru kami berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas. Seluruh siswa berhamburan, menuju tempat duduk teman, sahabat, bahkan pacar mereka, untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang, atau mengajak keluar mencari makan. Dan kau tahu?

Tak ada satupun yang datang ketempatku

Aku mengambil buku tebal yang sempat kupinjam diperpustakaan tadi, berpura-pura membacanya bahkan untuk kedua kali, tak mau terlihat menyedihkan dimata mereka.

Tak mau terlihat?

Memang siapa yang akan melihatku?

Aku merasa begitu bodoh memikirkan statmentku itu

"Hei Xiumin, kau tahu, Chen tadi menitipkan salam untukmu" ucap teman sekolahku yang kuketahui bernama Luhan pada teman dekatnya yang bernama Xiumin. Mereka berdua begitu manis, berbeda dengan diriku yang begitu buruk jika dilihat.

"Benarkah? Kau tak berbohong kan Luhannie?" Xiumin bertanya dengan menggembungkan pipinya kecil. Dia benar-benar manis, pantas saja si Chen, ketua grup vocal begitu tergila-gila padanya.

Luhan mengangguk kecil, lalu hendak membuka mulut untuk bercerita. Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat merasakan seseorang meniup belakang lehernya, membuatnya merasa geli dan menoleh kebelakang.

Dan ternyata itu adalah kekasihnya, Oh Sehun

"Sehun-ah, kenapa kau mengagetkanku dengan cara seperti itu lagi, eoh? Geli tahu!" Luhan menampilkan ekspresi merajuknya. Bibir kecilnya dilengkungkan kebawah, dengan mata kecilnya yang disipitkan sempurna. Tuhan, tak bolehkah aku berharap agar terlihat seindah itu?

"_Mianhae_ Luhannie-_hyung_. Habisnya, kau terlalu sibuk dengan Xiumin_-hyung_ hingga tak menyadari aku datang" Sehun memberi alasannya, membuat Luhan berhenti merajuk. Sehun kemudian menggandeng tangan Luhan, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kotak bekal ditangannya.

"Luhannie, bisa kau menemaniku makan diatap?" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum manis, membuat pipi Luhan memerah karenanya.

Tuhan, tak bolehkah aku berharap memiliki kekasih seperti dia?

.

.

.

"Oke, sekarang hitung secara urut 1 sampai 5, untuk menentukan dengan siapa kalian akan berkelompok!"

Guru kami memberikan perintah. Kini terdengar bilangan-bilangan satu sampai lima disebutkan secara berurutan, diikuti dengan teriakan 'Yes' atau gerutuan 'aku tak sekelompok' dari beberapa siswa. Aku berada ditempat paling pojok dibelakang kelas, dan kini tibalah giliranku.

"Lima"

Tidak seperti biasanya, kini semua siswa menoleh kearahku. Tumben sekali? Memang ada apa?

"Bukankah kelompok lima tadi berisikan siswa-siswa popular?"

"Siculun itu akan berada disana?"

"Mau jadi apa dia?"

"Jadi Babu mungkin. Bukankah Raja harus ada pelayannya?"

"Kasihan tahu, apa nantinya hanya dia yang mengerjakan tugasnya sendirian?"

"Mungkin. Sendirian juga bisa. Kacamatanya saja setebal itu. Pelayan kan tugasnya melayani"

"Kasihan sekali. Untung aku tak sejelek itu"

Berbagai komentar terlontar dari teman-teman sekelasku. Sekarang aku tahu, kenapa mendadak semua orang memperhatikanku. Apa se-tak cocok itukah aku bersanding dengan mereka?

Aku menghela nafasku panjang, menahan tangisku agar tak keluar sekarang.

Bukan,

Aku tak marah hanya karena mereka berbicara buruk tentangku

Aku tak menangis sebab hal itu

Karena, bukankah itu benar?

Satu-satunya alasan yang membuatku ingin menangis kali ini adalah-

Mereka bahkan mengataiku tanpa tahu nama asliku

Bukankah itu menyedihkan?

Aku menggeser kacamata yang kupakai, menghapus genangan air mata disana. Namun, sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatanku, membuatku menoleh menatapnya.

"Do Kyungsoo, bisa kau bergabung kemari? Aku sudah tak sabar bekerja sekelompok denganmu"

Seorang pria berwajah malaikat tersenyum tulus padaku, yang entah mengapa menghapus semua kesedihanku hari ini.

Dialah yang pertama kali memanggil namaku.

.

.

.

_**PART 1 END**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dialah yang pertama memanggil namaku. Dialah orang yang kusukai pertama kalinya dalam hidupku.

Sedangkan dia, orang yang pertama mengatakan ingin dekat denganku, yang pertama memintaku untuk menjadi seorang teman.

Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing

Bolehkah aku berharap kalian menjadi bagian terpenting dalam kesempurnaan hidupku?

**BaekhyunSamaa Present**

**Can I?**

.

.

.

Aku menatap kotak-kotak marmer berwarna putih keabuan yang kini kupijaki. Ini adalah rumah Suho, dan disinilah aku, memulai belajar bersama dengan mereka. Suho mengusulkan rumahnya untuk digunakan sebagai area belajar kami, karena ia bilang rumahnya sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan adiknya.

"Oke, sekarang sebaiknya kita saling berkenalan dulu. Mungkin beberapa ada yang sudah mengenal, tapi apa salahnya jika kita mengenalkan diri lagi?"

Suho membuka awal pertemuan kelompok kami. Aku tahu, yang ia maksud belum dikenal adalah aku, tapi entah mengapa aku tak tersinggung. Mungkin karena cara mengatakannya yang sopan.

"Kyungsoo-ah, bisa kau memulainya?" ucapan Suho membawaku kembali dari pertualanganku dialam pikiran. Aku mempererat cengkraman tanganku pada celana sekolahku, memulai perkenalanku dengan gugup.

"A-aku Do Kyungsoo, dari kelas XI A."

Dan entahlah, aku tak tahu ada yang memperhatikanku atau tidak.

"Ahaha…. Kyungsoo-_ah_, kalau yang itu kami sudah tahu. Bisakah kau memberikan informasi yang lebih spesifik seperti alamat rumah, tanggal lahir, atau apa saja yang bisa membuat kami lebih mengenalmu?"

Suho tertawa renyah sekarang.

Aku yang masih gugup, mencoba mengangkat kepalaku pelan-pelan. "Aku, lahir 19 Januari 1993" kataku memberi informasi yang lebih spesifik. Mereka semua lalu mengangguk-ngangguk, kemudian memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi Kyungsoo, kau harus memanggilku Suho-_hyung_, mengerti?" Ucap Suho setelah perkenalannya. Aku tersenyum, namun kulihat sebuah tatapan sinis dari seseorang.

Lay? Kenapa ia menatapku begitu?

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau yakin akan pulang dengan bus? Ini sudah hampir malam, apa tak sebaiknya kau menumpang dengan yang lain? Sepertinya rumah Lay searah denganmu, bukan begitu?" Suho menolehkan pandangannya kearah Lay, yang kini hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa ekspresi. Benarkah tanpa ekspresi? Aku merasa ada sedikit ekspresi yang sama dengan tadi.

"Bagaimana?" Suho bertanya padaku lagi, meminta keputusan. Aku menggeleng, tak mau membuat Lay semakin tak suka padaku.

"Tidak _hyung_, aku bisa pulang sendiri"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pelataran rumahnya, membuka gerbang, lalu membungkuk berpamitan.

Kini aku telah sampai dihalte bus. Suho benar, disini sepi sekali, dan sepertinya akan lama menunggu bus datang.

Apa keputusanku ini salah?

Apa sebaiknya aku kembali dan meminta tumpangan pada Lay?

Dari jauh kulihat mobil Lay datang kearahku. Oh, Tuhan, kau benar-benar memberikan jalan keluar untuk masalahku.

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan kedepan halte, terus melihat kearah pengendara mobil, berharap ia menoleh dan melihatku.

Jarak mobil semakin dekat

Syukurlah Ia menoleh

Dan ia melihatku,

Namun,

Mengapa mobilnya tidak melambat?

Mobil Lay melaju cepat didepanku, membuat tiupan angin dan debu-debu berterbangan disekitarku. Aku mengipas-ngipaskan tanganku, lalu melepas kacamataku dan menggosoknya.

Do Kyungsoo, bukankah harusnya kau tahu Lay tak akan memberikan tumpangan untukmu?

.

.

.

Aku masih terduduk di halte bus yang sepi ini. Sudah jam 7 malam, dan sama sekali tidak ada Bus yang datang.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Siapa yang harus kuhubungi?

Orang tuaku?

Aku bahkan tak tahu mereka dimana

Saudara?

Kekasih?

Teman?

Bukankah aku tak memiliki semua itu?

Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan, sedikit menghilangkan sesak didada yang entah karena apa. Do Kyungsoo yang hidupnya tak memiliki apapun, mengapa bisa sampai menghayal untuk hidup sempurna?

Itu sungguh tak mungkin Do Kyungsoo, jadi **sadarlah!**

Tiiit Tiiit…..

Bunyi klakson sebuah Mini Bus membuyarkan lamunanku, membuatku tersadar dan segera melambai-lambaikan tangan sambil maju kejalan raya, berharap sang supir melihatku. Yah, kali ini harus ada yang menyadari keberadaanku.

"YAH, BOCAH! KAU MAU MATI, EOH?" sang supir keluar mobil.

"KAU TAK LIHAT AKU SEDANG BURU-BURU? Pemilik Bus ini sedang menungguku, KAU TAHU?" Ia terlihat memarahiku, mengambil ancang ancang hendak menjitak kepalaku.

Aku hanya menunduk terdiam, bersiap-siap dijitak olehnya.

Tiba-tiba saja handphonenya bergetar, yang kemudian dengan cepat diangkatnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_"

"…..…"

Nada bicaranya langsung berubah. Ia terlihat dengan seksama mendengarkan.

"Berbicara dengan pria kecil?"

"…..."

Dia menatapku sekilas. Lalu kembali sibuk dengan telephonenya.

"Ah, tadi dia menyabrang terburu-buru, jadi-"

"….."

"_Ne Boss._"

Sang supir kini menutup telephonenya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Tunggu dulu, kenapa tatapannya menjadi ramah?

"Oh, maaf Tuan, tadi saya sedang marah, takut dimarahi oleh _Boss_."

Ia terlihat canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Mungkin karena memarahi aku tadi?

"_Gwenchana_" Balasku sopan.

Ia lalu membukakan pintu Busnya, menggerakkan tangannya menyuruhku masuk.

"Tadi _Boss_ku bilang ia tak jadi pergi, dan menyuruhku mengantar orang yang hampir kutabrak saja" ucapnya dengan nada seakan meyakinkan. Aku mengangguk, tak mau kesempatan langka terbuang. Aku pun berjalan kearah kursi paling belakang, yang berada didekat jendela tentu saja.

Entahlah, walau ini sedikit aneh, aku merasa aku harus berterimakasih pada si _Boss_ tadi.

Bersamaan dengan pemikiranku, kulihat sosok tinggi berdiri tak jauh dari halte memandang Bus kami.

Siapa dia?

Mungkinkah Suho-_hyung_?

Mengetahui kemungkinan hal itu, entah mengapa membuat mukaku memerah karenanya.

Apa aku menyukai Suho-_hyung_?

.

.

.

Hari ini seperti biasa, aku tetap berada didalam kelas, membaca beberapa buku tebal yang entah berapa kali aku baca. Sekarang adalah jam kosong, dimana para guru sedang mengadakan rapat yang tak bisa ditinggalkan. Semua siswa terlihat bercanda gurau dengan temannya, yang aku tak tahu membahas apa. Mereka terkadang tertawa bersama, dan bahkan mereka menampilkan ekspresi sedih bersamaan juga.

Tuhan, tak bisakah kau kirimkan seseorang seperti itu untukku?

"Do Kyungsoo, kau mendengarku?"

Semua siswa menghentikan aktivitasnya, memusatkan perhatian kepada sang pembicara. Bukankah itu Lay? Kenapa ia memanggil namaku?

"Kyungsoo-_ah, _maaf kemarin aku tak melihatmu. Aku dengar kau pulang larut malam, benarkah itu?"

Ia menampilkan ekspresi bersalahnya, membuat beberapa decikan kagum terlontar padanya. Ia berwajah sempurna, juga berperilaku baik. Bukankah kau juga berfikir begitu?

"Kyungsoo_-ah_, andai saja kau tidak menolak ajakanku, kau takkan pulang selarut itu? Semalaman aku merasa bersalah karena itu, kau tahu?"

Ia mendekat kearahku, mngulurkan tangannya, dan menampilkan senyumannya. Dari jauh aku dapat melihat Suho menatap kami sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk, memberikan saran agar aku menjabat tangan Lay.

Kenapa saat berjabat tangan dengannya aku tak merasa hangat?

Lay tersenyum lebih lebar, lalu dengan lembut mengatakan

"Do Kyungsoo, bisakah kau berteman dengan Zhang Yixing? Aku benar-benar ingin dekat denganmu"

Aku mengangkat wajahku, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Lay mengajak seseorang sepertiku berteman?

Apa tidak salah?

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengangguk menyetujuinya. Kini ia menampilkan sebuah senyuman, yang tak kuketahui berarti apa.

Yang jelas, dialah orang pertama yang mengatakan ingin dekat denganku, ingin berteman dengan seseorang Do Kyungsoo.

Kalian tahu,

Kini, Aku telah menyukai seseorang

Aku juga telah mendapatkan teman

Tuhan, tak bolehkah aku berharap anugerahmu lebih banyak lagi?

.

.

.

_**PART 2 END**_

**Special Thanks for uwiechan92, soobaby, dan OhSooYeol atas reviewnya. Terimakasih reviewnya, saya sangat merasa sengan saat membacanya. Ini Kaisoo kok, tapi ada Sudo dan Sulay-nya juga… Saya disini ingin buat castnya Dio-hyung jadi cowok culun, yang pake kacamata tebel, jadi begitulah.**

**Terimakasih telah membaca…**


End file.
